


Напрасные ожидания

by maily



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 21:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14066262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maily/pseuds/maily
Summary: Эва влюбилась, но Вильде это совсем не нужно.





	Напрасные ожидания

Эва целует Вильде первая, не на пьяную голову и не по накурке, не в шумной компании на вечеринке. Она целует ее отчаянно, быстро, словно боится передумать, и именно тогда, наверное, все летит к чертям. 

Если бы у Эвы спросили, когда все началось, она бы ответила, что именно в тот момент на заднем дворе ее дома. В тот момент, когда Эва окончательно сорвалась.

(Но, конечно же, никто не спросит, ведь никто не знает)

Вильде тогда отпрянула от нее и улыбнулась этой своей искренней, широкой улыбкой, от которой все внутри Эвы сжималось. 

— Ты чего? — застыла Вильде, будто забыв все, что до этого выговаривала Эве про Вильяма и Нуру. Взяла Эву за руку, так наивно, по-детски посмотрела в ее глаза: – Напилась?

— Нет... Не знаю. Я просто…

Нужные слова так и не нашлись тем вечером на улице. 

Эва вдруг ощутила, что эти сумерки, мягкий свет от фонаря во дворе, горячее дыхание на щеке от грустных рассказов Вильде о своей ревности (это же Нура, она должна была мне сказать, Эва; я видела их), интимность момента – все это не было оправданием ее поступка.

— Я просто хотела тебя пожалеть. Ну, сама знаешь, иногда, бывает, в голову придет что-то странное, — затараторила Эва, внутренне сгорая со стыда.

Но Вильде не удивилась и не стала ругаться, она кивнула, хотя вряд ли вслушивалась в смысл слов Эвы (в них не было смысла — одно вранье и отмазки). 

Она лишь сказала:

— Давай зайдем к тебе? Тут так холодно.

Эва толкнула створку окна, приглашая Вильде в дом.

— Возможно, — прошептала Вильде, пока перелазила в комнату Эвы. — Я останусь сегодня у тебя. Можно? Не могу спать дома одна, все время думаю о них…

***

— Но мы же не можем пропустить вечеринку у Пенетраторов, — Вильде медленно ест яблоко и совсем не смотрит Эве в глаза. Это бесит, но ничего нельзя сделать. Вильде уговаривает Нуру пойти на вечеринку, и Эву сейчас стошнит.

— Можно собраться у тебя дома перед тусовкой? — спрашивает Крис у Эвы, и она дергается от неожиданности.

— Конечно, можно. 

Вильде довольно улыбается и чуть ли не хлопает в ладоши от радости. Эва смотрит на ее губы. Позавчера они спали вместе в постели у Эвы, смотрели второй сезон «Сверхъестественного», и Вильде пугалась и зарывалась лицом в шею Эвы.

От одних только мыслей становится тяжело внутри живота. Уже позже, когда ночник в комнате был выключен, под рубашку Эвы привычно скользнули теплые мягкие руки, тронули грудь, нежно обвели контур сосков.

Эву трясет от воспоминаний. 

Она не может дать этому названия, как и Вильде. Но, очевидно, ни одна из них не желает остановиться.

По дороге домой, когда они остаются только вдвоем и Вильде весело щебечет «Увидимся вечером!», Эва все-таки не выдерживает:

— Вильде, — она мнется с ноги на ногу и разглядывает асфальт под ботинками.

— М-м? – Вильде с довольной улыбкой смотрит на экран телефона, набирает сообщения.

— А зачем мы… Ну, эти две недели. Я имею в виду, с той ночи у меня дома мы уже три недели типа встречаемся.

Оказалось, что произнести это вслух — просто нереально, почти невозможно: когда Вильде стоит напротив и смотрит Эве в глаза, все формулировки теряются. 

Эва чувствует себя настолько глупо, что хочется провалиться сквозь землю и отмотать время назад. Хотя, думает она, если бы у нее был шанс не целовать тогда Вильде на заднем дворе своего дома, она все равно поцеловала бы.

Вильде снова улыбается. Эва считает, что это хороший знак. Она еще не успевает понять, что бы хотела услышать от Вильде, как сама Вильде отвечает на ее вопрос.

До боли знакомыми, почему-то обидными словами.

— Иногда люди делают что-нибудь странное, Эва, — рассуждает она, сжимая в ладонях телефон с мигающими сообщениями, которые раздражают Эву. — Знаешь, тебе разбил сердце Юнас, это очень неприятно.

Вильде сдержанно улыбается, мастерски вкладывая в свою улыбку мягкость и сочувствие. Ее волосы треплет холодный ветер. Короткая юбчонка задирается чуть выше колен, Эва разглядывает белые колготки Вильде, словно они помогут изменить слова своей хозяйки.

— И я подумала, что тебе должно быть очень одиноко. Как и мне, — она доверительно смотрит Эве в глаза, пока та таращится на чужие коленки. — Мне тоже разбил сердце Вильям, так что я тебя хорошо понимаю.

Повисает нелепая пауза. Эва настолько не ожидает услышать такого, что теряется в ощущениях. Вильде решает за нее: она подходит ближе, нежно берет Эву за руку и продолжает:

— Мы помогаем друг другу, — теперь она широко улыбается, как будто очень крутая идея приходит ей в голову. — Тем более, что мы живем в современном мире, Эва. Нужно жить без предрассудков, быть свободными. Только свободные люди получают популярность и живут полной жизнью, — Вильде говорит как один из рекламных молодежных плакатов, и Эва хмурится. — Так что ничего плохого мы не делаем, лишь помогаем друг другу и приятно проводим время, получаем опыт.

Вильде отпускает ее руку и утыкается на секунду в телефон.

— Я… — начинает Эва, но на самом деле не знает, что сказать.

Сердце гулко бьется в груди. Вдруг становится невыносимо жарко. 

— Увидимся вечером?

Вильде наклоняется и целует в щеку совершенно сбитую с толку Эву.

— Увидимся, — тихо отвечает Эва, смотря уходящей довольной Вильде в спину.

Эва медленно бредет домой и думает: как же у нее получилось так вляпаться? Она всегда распылялась в своих влюбленностях, тонула в них. Юнас тут не причем, он не разбил ей сердце, а лишь внес несколько трещин. Разбивает ей сердце Вильде. Та, которая и помогла те самые трещинки залепить.

— Вот идиотка, — Эва бьет себя ладонью в лоб. — Какая же я идиотка.

Телефон жужжит сообщениями в чате девчонок. Вильде помогает Крис выбрать наряд на вечеринку пенетраторов. Эва выключает уведомления.

***

Какое оправдание тогда было у Вильде, тот еще вопрос. Но Эва не задумывалась о нем, пока Вильде увлеченно изучала ее шею губами. Они обнимались в темноте комнаты. Эва переборола стеснение и страх, она прижала Вильде к постели и губами поймала ее губы — языки столкнулись, они целовались горячо и ласково, очень долго, изучая друг друга. Эва даже подумать не могла о таком; она не могла даже представить, что ласки бывают другими — настолько волнующими. 

Вильде пусть и неопытно, но уверенно касалась ее: мяла грудь через футболку, гладила живот, пыталась пальцами забраться под пижамные штаны вместе с трусиками. У Эвы перехватывало дыхание, стыдно признаться, сколько ночей она думала об этом перед сном. Сколько раз представляла.

Единственное, на что ее хватало последние несколько месяцев, напиваться и виснуть на Вильде в поисках пьяного дружеского поцелуя, в котором Вильде почему-то никогда не отказывала.

Но то, что происходило в ее спальне той ночью (и то, что потом повторится еще далеко не раз) было другим.

Эва стащила с Вильде свою же ночную рубашку и наклонилась к ее груди. Глаза Вильде блестели в свете фонаря, что проникал в комнату через маленькое окошко. Она увлеченно наблюдала за всеми движениями Эвы. 

Эва мягко поцеловала Вильде между грудей, накрыла ладонями твердые соски, облизнула сначала один, потом другой. Вильде шумно втянула воздух носом и тяжело выдохнула, проглотив стон. Эва целовала ее живот, гладила бедра и старалась не сойти с ума окончательно. Мурашки на чужой коже восхищали больше, чем то горячее, обжигающее чувство внутри. Ева словно наконец-то очнулась.

Стала свободной.

Вильде сама избавилась от белья, делала все торопливо – подцепила свои штаны и трусики за резинки и рывком стянула их до лодыжек. Футболку с Эвы она тоже сняла сама – села в постели и прильнула к горячему телу подруги. Когда Эва и Вильде, абсолютно обнаженные, лежали на постели, Эва окончательно потеряла разум. Она без сомнений толкнула Вильде обратно на простыни, сама же лицом уткнулась в ее низ живота. Поцеловала. Поцеловала еще раз. Языком спустилась ниже, поражаясь собственной смелости.

Вильде была мокрая и отзывчивая. Приятная на вкус. Эва зажмурилась от новизны ощущений и продолжала двигать языком. Вильде трясло, и Эва была очень горда собой. Когда она ввела в Вильде сразу два пальца, та дернулась, замерла, а потом двинула бедрами навстречу, и Эва толкнулась пальцами вперед еще раз. Вильде довольно застонала, запрокинув голову на подушках. В темноте не было видно ее лица, но Эва могла себе это представить: румянец на щеках, влажные губы, мокрые от пота светлые волосы у лба. 

В ту ночь Вильде выгнулась дугой и вскрикнула от оргазма, а затем прикусила себе ладонь, чтобы не быть слишком шумной. Простыни липли к телу, но Эва не обращала внимания: она, как зачарованная, следила за Вильде. Та сидела напротив нее и улыбалась, широко и искренне.

— Ничего себе, — прошептала Вильде.

И Эве показалось, что это был первый оргазм в ее жизни (значит то, что было с Вильямом — это вранье).

Вильде потянулась к ней за объятием, а потом как-то мягко, но при этом неожиданно, коснулась Эвы между бедер, и теперь уже они поменялись местами: Эва лежала на спине в постели в своей комнате и почти не дышала. Вильде осторожно целовала ее тело, изучала, училась — и все также улыбалась. 

***

Алкоголь льется рекой, но Эве совсем не хочется пить: бокал в ее руках почти полон. Народу в этом доме, кажется, тысячи. Эва не может встретить ни одного знакомого лица, как будто весь Осло собрался в ста квадратных метрах. 

Настроение совершенно паршивое, и Эва всеми силами старается не смотреть сейчас на его причину. Причина сидит в красивом розовом платье на диванчике в углу и смеется над чем-то, разговаривая с Крис и Саной.

Эва уныло разглядывает набор старых музыкальных пластинок в шкафу у стены. 

— Не стоило относиться к этому серьезно, — с сожалением шепчет она сама себе.

Она листает картонные обложки и не вдумывается в названия. 

— Давай жить без предрассудков. Причем тут предрассудки? — ворчит Эва.

Она ищет взглядом Нуру и находит довольно быстро: та чатится с кем-то по телефону. Эва ожидаемо замечает Вильяма в другом конце комнаты с телефоном в руках.

— Слишком очевидно, — тихо продолжает она.

Когда она решает осушить бокал целиком, у Эвы уже не получается вспомнить. Когда вместо одного бокала оказывается два, три, четыре — тем более. 

От громкой музыки тошнит. Люди прыгают в плотной шумной толпе, и Эва старается двигаться с ней в такт, только ее откровенно штормит. Когда она, опираясь на стены, пробирается к двери туалета, Вильде догоняет ее уже на пороге ванной комнаты.

— Эва, ребята зовут нас в гости к знакомому Юнаса! Я тебя везде ищу, пойдем? — она кричит, стараясь перебить хип-хоп из динамиков.

Эве настолько плохо, что ответить не получается. Она мотает головой и вваливается в маленькую комнатку. Вильде заходит следом. 

Из всей компании Эву находит только Вильде. Как иронично.

Щелкает замок на двери. 

— Там будут парни из старшего класса, - говорит Вильде с горящими глазами. — Надо уже выходить. Подержать тебе волосы?

Эва дергает рычажок крана, подставляет ладони под струю воды. Она смотрит на себя в зеркало: тушь немного поплыла, две лишних пуговицы на платье расстегнулись так, что видно лифчик. Мокрыми руками Эва пытается застегнуть их, но заваливается на бок.

— Когда ты успела так напиться? — спрашивает Вильде, вовремя схватив ее под локоть. — Я помогу, — она усаживает Эву на закрытую крышку унитаза и тянется к злосчастным пуговицам.

Эва облизывает пересохшие губы. Она отталкивает руку Вильде слишком резко, чем хотелось бы, но ей плевать. Вильде удивленно смотрит ей в лицо.

— Не надо, — пьяно говорит Эва. — Не надо м-мне твоей помощи.

Язык предательски заплетается. Эва не имеет права предъявлять Вильде хоть что-нибудь, но все равно делает это — так хочется тому, что прячется у нее внутри.

Эва боится назвать это любовью. Пока она не говорит этого вслух — ее нет.

— Эва, ты чего?

— Н-ничего. Пров-валивай, Вильде. Езжайте на свою… — Эва прижимает ладонь ко рту, унимая рвотный позыв. — в-вечеринку. 

— Да ты чего? — не успокаивается Вильде. — Все хорошо? Это из-за девушки Юнаса?

Эва смеется так истерично, что Вильде смотрит на нее испугано.

— Ты с-совсем ничего не понимаешь? Да? — она откидывается спиной на сливной бак сзади, и старается хоть немного сфокусировать взгляд на красивом лице Вильде.

На ней это розовое потрясающее платье. Бедра обтянуты светлыми колготками в сетку. Вильде надевала их при ней же, когда они девочками собирались на эту вечеринку.

— Не понимаю чего? — уже сердито спрашивает Вильде, выводя Эву обратно в реальность.

— Н-нельзя пользоваться людьми, Вильде! — вскрикивает Эва. — Я же не игрушка, — жалобно добавляет она. И ненавидит себя.

Ненавидит за то, как унизительно выглядит сейчас.

— Никто не пользуется тобой, ты чего? — Вильде кажется абсолютно сбитой с толку. — Причем здесь я?

— А то, что между мной и тобой. Это что?

— Я же ответила тебе…

— Нет, скажи, что ты думаешь н-на самом деле.

Эва действительно надеется, что Вильде думает по-другому, и для нее это — большее. 

Эва смотрит в ее глаза требовательно. Вильде закусывает губу. Вода в кране так и льется, раздражая нервы.

— Я уже сказала тебе, что я думаю на самом деле. Ты поедешь на вечеринку или нет?

Эва закрывает глаза. 

— Иди, Вильде. Я выйду через десять минут сама.

Алкоголь словно сам пропадает из крови, так Эва чувствует себя: кристально трезвой и несчастной. Вильде без вопросов выходит из комнаты, оставляя Эву наедине с собой.  
Она действительно выходит через десять минут. Пробирается через людей к выходу, прячется на лестничной площадке, пока ребята выходят на улицу, и вызывает себе такси до дома, никому не говоря.

Уже в своей комнате, упав на постель, Эва позволяет себе заплакать. 

***

Они больше не обсуждают это. Череда учебных дней накрывает всех с головой: Эва устает слушать про автобус, про уроки ,снова про автобус, про планы на рождественские каникулы, про парней. 

Вильде ведет себя как обычно. Только теперь не пишет Эве сообщения в отдельном чате телеграмма с вопросом, можно ли прийти в гости. Они больше не смотрят сериалы по вечерам, не делятся секретами и переживаниями. Эва проводит ночи в постели одна.

— Ты как будто отдаляешься от нас, — говорит как-то Нура на перемене. Вильде делает вид (Эва надеется, что она действительно делает вид), что совсем не слышит ее слов.

— Это все экзамены, — отмахивается Эва и смотрит в затылок Вильде, которая рассматривает учеников на школьном дворе через окно. — У меня не получается повысить средний балл.

Эва даже добавляет каплю сожаления в голос. Нура сочувственно поджимает накрашенные красной помадой губы. Эва замечает совсем бледный засос у нее на шее, и раньше это вызвало бы у нее моментальную реакцию, а теперь она поспешно отводит взгляд. Не ее дело. 

Нура ничего не замечает.

Эва отворачивается. Вильде так и молчит.

***

Окончание полугодия они празднуют в гостях у Эскиля, Нуры и Линн. Елка мерцает разноцветными огнями, Эва уютно сидит на диване и раскрашивает новогодние украшения.  
Пахнет рождеством и булочками. 

— Мы с Каспером такое вытворяем…

— Ты никогда не задумывалась, что имя у него не очень? Смотрела фильм в детстве?

Крис хохочет над словами Саны.

— Жуть какая, я только что представила, если бы он был призраком.

— Извращенка.

Эва улыбается беседе, сохраняя молчание.

Нура поднимает на вытянутой руке свой раскрашенный шарик и вертит его над головой.

— Красиво получилось, — говорит ей Вильде.

— Спасибо. У тебя классная кошка.

Эва разглядывает игрушку Вильде: кошечка на веревочке. Вильде увлеченно докрашивает маленький носик. Эва разрешает себе чуть-чуть задержаться взглядом на лице Вильде – скука по человеку съедает ее изо дня в день. Ладони горят от воспоминаний о прикосновениях, о вечерах, проведенных вместе. Сердце болит от одиночества, но больше — от обиды. И не только на Вильде, а на саму себя.

— Надо ее повесить, — радостно щебечет Вильде и поднимается на ноги.

Она уходит, и Эва грустно провожает ее взглядом.

Проходит, наверное, не меньше десяти минут. Сана вдруг наклоняется ближе к столу и тычет пальцем в сторону елки:

— Смотрите!

— Нифига себе! — удивляется Крис. 

Нура отвлекается от своего игрушечного шарика и смотрит в ту же сторону. Только Эва совершенно ничего не понимает.

— Куда…

— Вон, смотри, — Сана касается ее плеча и направляет.

И тут до Эвы доходит. У новогодней елки Вильде увлеченно болтает с Магнусом. Тот будто светится от счастья, наклоняется близко-близко к ее лицу. 

— Кажется, он сейчас ее поцелует, — Сана подается вперед.

Эва внимательно наблюдает за ними. Магнус что-то говорит Вильде, они вместе вешают игрушечную кошечку на колючую ветку. Их руки касаются друг друга, он накрывает своей большой ладонью ее — маленькую, мягкую, теплую.

Вдруг Вильде встает на носочки, и целует его в губы сама — скромно, как будто они первоклассники. Эву словно хорошенько бьют поддых — воздуха в легких ужасно не хватает. Она держится, прикусывает язык. 

Магнус берет Вильде за руку и они вдвоем сбегают из комнаты.

— Вот это поворот, — присвистнув, заключает Крис.

Эва резко встает на ноги.

— Кто-нибудь хочет еще выпить? Я хочу сходить за добавкой. 

Но никто не отвечает ей, потому что девчонки заняты обсуждением секса Вильде и Магнуса. Эва не может слушать. Она заходит на кухню, рука дрожит, и бокал опасно накренился в ее ладони.

Перед глазами до сих пор стоит улыбка Вильде — широкая и искренняя, посвященная Магнусу.

Эва закрывает глаза, надеясь, что этот образ пройдет в темноте.


End file.
